


The Past Is Never Behind A Timelord

by privateword



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Boyfriends have an argument, Especially to the master, Forehead Touching, He's been a massive dick in the past, Like he should be, M/M, Morality, Post-Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, The doctor isnt always kind, The master has been semi-redeemed I guess, Thoschei, at the very least, best enemies, very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/privateword/pseuds/privateword
Summary: The Master and the Doctor have an argument, is the Doctor right? Is the Master right? Or are they both just lone travellers trying to make sense of the universe while having a bit of destructive fun?





	The Past Is Never Behind A Timelord

"So what kind of person was I back then?"  
"You.. you were evil, killed without mercy, destroyed civilizations. One might say you were..." The Doctor hesitated, his eyes darting around the room, searching for or avoiding the word, he couldn't tell.  
"What Doctor, a monster?"  
The Master chimed in with this so quickly, it stopped the Doctor in his tracks. The Doctor was rarely put at such a pause, he was used to forever talking, forever running.  
"Well... yes."  
A simple response, he thought he'd play it safe, well not safe, but at the very least honest. But the Master didn't see it that way.  
"Oh, that's big talk coming from my Doctor! Huh, so if I was a monster, what were you then, Doctor? Our Savior? Our God? The Almighty One?"  
The Master mocked him, his energetic voice running dry, almost monotone as he went on, but never quite, he always had a fury, an anger in his voice.  
"I was kind."  
The Doctor spoke in a calm tone, trying to keep the peace. But not a second went by before the Master swiped at the Doctor, he felt the Doctor's body tense as his hand wrapped itself around the Doctor's arm, never still, pulling the Doctor in.  
"You were not! You have **never** been kind to me a day of your hundreds and hundreds of years of living"

**"Never?"**

_Theta's eyes rested on Koschei's, always staring, never cowering from his friend._

**"Never."**

_He wasn't Koschei._

The Master's hand returned to his side. Eyes tilted down, hands twitching.  
"Oh, don't you see, Doctor?! Can't you put aside your guilt for a second and just see, Doctor? I won't say what I did wasn't wrong, but don't you dare say what you did was right. All those deaths of cruelty, destructions of civilizations, they weren't all me. Oh, you joined in, Doctor, you had to have your share, have your bloody fun, but at the end of the day you would run off with an earth girl and put yourself on a pedestal."

Silence took over the room. Consuming the Master. His hands found their way to the Doctor's face, pressing their foreheads together. The Master brought his voice to a soft tone.

"And we both know you didn't belong there, Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot, probably won't return to it. But I'd love some feedback? :3


End file.
